Narcisista
by Yanelix
Summary: Mikan es una incomprendida y lo que más odia es a la gente que la rodea Te invito a descubrir su mundo :) . Tal vez te sientas identificado :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece TT-TT pero la historia si :D Prohibido plagear , copiar , etc . Ya que cualquier historia no importa quien sea el autor ni cual sea la historia debe ser respetada :)_**

* * *

¿ Sabes lo que es ser diferente ? ¿ Sabes lo que es ser rechazada por la sociedad por tu manera de vestirte , pensar , opinar o por tus gustos musicales ?

¿ Sabes lo que es querer odiar a la mayoría de la sociedad por que está complementada por gente falsa , hipócrita y egocéntrica ? ¿ Te has sentido a veces una narcisista con el mundo que te rodea al ver tanta estupidez humana acumulada en este ecosistema que pronto sera destruido por el consumismo y interés ?

¿ Si ? ... Pues ... Bienvenido a mi mundo

Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihira Sakura tengo 14 años y mi vida está llena de líos y problemas con salidas muy dificiles , si , te pensaras "¿ 14 años y quejandose de su vida ?" o " Debe ser una de esas típicas chicas mimadas que se quejan para que le tomen atención de una vez por todas "

Pues diré que no , no soy una mimada , y menos quiero la atención de la gente , no quiero la atención de esa gente que facilmente te fallara en cualquier momento , y solo vive de los chismes y vida de los demás .

Quejarme de mi vida , no , solamente me frustro al ver que los problemas en mi son como un parásito que se aloja y no hay remedio existente o creado para extinguirlo , Todo gracias a quien soy , a veces me odio a mi misma y me amo a la vez por no ser como los demás .

Diría que la sociedad es una mierda pero yo soy parte de la sociedad ... para mi desgracia .

Odio sinceramente la mayoría de la gente , ambiciosa , de intenciones impuras , y en especial falsa ... te pueden fallar en cualquier momento y dejarte en el borde del abismo sin sentir remordimiento alguno . O la que en su mente solo abunda la mediocridad e ignorancia , ese tipo de personas solo saben juzgarte con argumentos totalmente salidos de contexto o completamente estupidos .

Se puede decir que tengo a la mayoria de personas cuidadosamente clasificadas en una sección . De mi gran colección .

Tengo cualquier sección en mi querido libro , mi ex-mejor amiga decía que eso era muy rencoroso de mi parte , pero me daba igual lo que ella decía y ahora más me vale mierda sus palabras .

Tengo a los , tercos , superficiales , estúpidos , ignorantes , ambiciosos y a otros más ... pero tengo una sección en la cual no hay nadie ...para mi desgracia esa sección la llame la sección " X " es una donde pondré a la gente más valiosa que conoceré en toda mi existencia .

Y siempre esa sección a estado vacía y me pregunto ¿ existirá gente que tenga mis mismos demonios ?

Bueno como dicen la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde , pero yo no lo creo ya que la esperanza se pierde cuando dejas tus sueños huir , y en este mundo los sueños no alcanzan ni a crearse ...

* * *

**_Hola ! perdón por haberme desaparecido :c es que tengo pruebas y muchos problemas :/ , y creo que con este fic lograre desahogarme un poco y creo que al menos hay una persona que se siente sola e incomprendida como yo y se lograra identificar y tener una salida a esto ¿ cierto ? ._**

**_Bueno dejen sus reviews que me pongo muy feliz y es GRATIS *O*_**  
**_O al menos dejenle un saludo a mi mami 3 *-* :3_**

**_Sayonara cuidense_**

**_Yanelix :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece TT-TT pero la historia si :D Prohibido plagiar , copiar , etc . Ya que cualquier historia no importa quien sea el autor ni cual sea la historia debe ser respetada :)_**

* * *

Y siempre esa sección a estado vacía y me pregunto ¿ existirá gente que tenga mis mismos demonios ?

Bueno como dicen la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde , pero yo no lo creo ya que la esperanza se pierde cuando dejas tus sueños huir , y en este mundo los sueños no alcanzan ni a crearse ...

- ¡ Asquerosa , correte!- gritaba una chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño .

- ¿ Cuál es tu problema ?

- Tú y tu música ambos son una mierda , son tal para cual - decía esa chica recalcando " Son tal para cual " como odiaba que la gente me molestara con esas palabras no son quien para insultarme o tratarme mal .

- La mierda aquí eres tú , discriminas sin saber , solo utilizas la boca para hablar ignorancia en abundancia , sabes por que tenemos dos oídos y una boca ¿? para escuchar más y hablar menos pero parece que tú no lo entiendes . Además ¿ crees que el metal es una mierda ? di tus argumentos - dije pacientemente mientras mi mente solo pedía a gritos su muerte .

- Son del demonio - soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo .

- ¿ Qué te hace creer que es del demonio ?

- Las camisetas negras con espectros horripilantes que solo aparecen en tus peores pesadillas , esos gritos que parecieran que pidieran ayuda mientras se queman en lo más profundo del infierno .

- Calla y escucha , esas camisetas negras con " espectros " son sus características , demuestran su personalidad su esencia todo lo que los identifica y no quiera decir que están rodeados de espectros , la mayoría dice que el mundo está podrido y están en lo cierto . Esos gritos como tú les dices se llaman voces guturales se utilizan comúnmente en el death metal que es un subgénero del metal , mayoritariamente esos "gritos " son para pedir ayuda o descargarse . Es lo mismo mira a ti te gusta Matt Huntter - decía mientras le señalaba su mochila con varias chapas del cantante adolecente .

- Sí , pero él no dice cosas del infierno

- ¿ Eres cristiana ? - le pregunte

- Sí -contesto

- Me doy cuenta - le respondí , hablaba tanto en contra del infierno y de los demonios , que supongo que los suyos son incompatibles con los mios , que se notaba su alta creencia y fe en la biblia - Como te decía , volviendo al tema , Las camisetas de él obviamente utilizan colores alegres que lo identifican y muestran su esencia , su canto obviamente dice lo que quieres escuchar , como halagos y un mundo mejor.  
Pero como digo , respeto tus gustos musicales ya que cada quien con lo suyo pero , no te respeto a ti ya que eres una persona que no sabe nada de respeto y solo sabes descriminar , sé ve que tu educación en valores es muy pobre , no eres más que una del montón ...una basura .

La chica me quedo mirando atonita me dio una mirada de odio y siguio de largo empujandome mientras susurraba " Te iras al infierno " , milagrosamente no me hice daño severo al impactarme con el suelo , solo unos cuantos raspones , Ya me a tocado discutir con religiosas que siempre solo saben descriminar mi música y mi ideologia . Soy atea no creo en Dios ya que en toda mi vida a brillado por su ausencia , Si él existiera el mundo no seria así , estoy más que segura .

Y si Dios tú existes ojala supieras sobre el mundo sin la mierda y las mentiras , podriamos haberlo salvado y podrias haberme salvado , pero en vez de eso estoy aquí ,ahogandome en mi mente y tortundome en mi conciencia .  
Bueno me retire del lugar que tanto odiaba y donde me encontré a Shisuka me se su nombre ya que es lamentablemente mi compañera de puesto rara vez hablamos y solo son de cosas triviales y tarea .  
Comencé a caminar el recorrido que tomo para llegar a mi hogar , a mi alrededor solo veía contaminación , carteles gigantes de publicidad que solo promueven la superficialidad y empresas que solo causan tragedia como por ejemplo , la fabrica de pieles . Que aparte de tragedia da asco , asco de ver que la palabra " racionabilidad " que se supone que es lo que no hace diferente a los animales solo sea por titulo , se supone que la racionabilidad es una capacidad humana que permite pensar y actuar utilizando la razón , a pesar de eso nosotros somos los que dañamos al débil un animal que no pidió nacer termina muriendo cruelmente gracias a nosotros , da asco ver a seres humanos dañando sin empatia a seres que no pueden defenderse por si mismos , cada día vamos de mal a peor .

Llegue a una plaza con muy poca vegetación ahí estaba al grupo de chicos de más o menos mi misma edad o mayores que yo , como me gustaría ser amiga de ellos pero me da mucha timidez , todos los días de camino a casa los observo como una niña curiosa y entusiasta , siempre hacen lo mismo , se acuestan en el pasto y hablan de sus vidas , tocan guitarra acústica y cantan alegremente , tienen mis mismos gustos musicales y me llama mucho la atención conocerlos a fondo tal vez me sorprenderán pero mi mente me tortura diciendome " No te confíes si te haces amiga de ellos en cualquier momento te traicionaran " por lo que me da miedo .

A veces me pregunto que pasaría con el mundo o al menos conmigo que pasaría no existiera el miedo , donde estaría , si mi vida seria igual o diferente , O mi personalidad seria diferente o no , y lo más especial que mi mente y mi conciencia seguramente dejarían de atormentarme y torturar me con mi realidad . Pero por el momento sigo siendo torturada por mi mente .

Llegue a una casa muy pequeña , de dos pisos y mal pintada , entre en ella se podía ver una pequeña mesa con seis sillas y dos sillones con un televisor que era sostenido por un mueble lleno de discos antiguos . Suspire al ver que esto era rutina monótona desde hace 10 años .

- Regrese -susurre esperando la respuesta de alguien .

- Qué bueno que llegaste Mikan , guarda tu mochila y cambiate ropa para ir a almorzar - decía una señora muy pequeña de cabellos negros media morenita y ojos grandes y cafés muy hermosos , ya se le notaban sus 68 primaveras en su apariencia , pero tiene más fuerza que uno .

- Está bien - sonrió mientras guardo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia mi habitación para cambiarme de vestimenta .

Después de cambiarme de ropa me senté con con esa señora en realidad es mi abuela , prefiero decirle " abuelita " o " mimi " sé que suena un poco aniñado de mi parte pero solo trato con diminutivos o apodos a los que quiero .

Almorzamos tranquilamente mientras hablabamos de cosas triviales , le agradecí la comida y me fui a hacer mi tarea .

Después de hacer la tarea de lenguaje y matemáticas , abrí mi laptop y me puse en el " Portal de la imaginación " hace como un mes que me hice una cuenta escribo historias últimamente me han dado muchas felicitaciones lo cual me saca una pequeña sonrisa , tengo una que otra critica por falta de puntuación , pero bueno trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo . No soy una escritora famosa en esa pagina ni me importa ser lo , solo me importa que a la gente les llegue mi mensaje en las historias y cuentos , donde yo tengo el control ya que cada historia es un mundo solo mio y de nadie más , como un pequeño secreto que solo lo comparto conmigo y disfruto de eso .

Últimamente salen muchas publicaciones de 3 usuarios " Cerezo:3 " " Pandora n.n " y " Yaoista e.e " son muy famosas en la pagina Cerezo:3 tiene mi misma edad Pandoran.n y Yaoistae.e son mayores por unos años , me llama mucho la atención platicar con ellas , no sé el por que es como un impulso que retengo cada vez que puedo , Por lo visto no les caigo muy bien que digamos o me ignoran ... como todo el mundo .

Termino de escribir un capitulo y me conecto a facebook , tengo a las 3 agregadas pero jamás hemos hablado , solo nos compartimos los links de las historias . Espero que siga siendo así.

_Cerezo:3 dice : ¡ Hola ! ¿ que haces ?_

Mierda ... ¿ Ahora que hago ?

* * *

**_¡ Hola ! n.n perdón por no subirlo pronto lo tenia terminado desde hace 2 días pero me quitaron el notebook u.u . Bueno dejen sus comentarios y opiniones , últimamente estoy muy cambiante de animo ya que sufro depresion n.n ni sé mucho el por que pero bueno xD_**

**_¡ A contestar reviews ! :3_**

**_Nekomini : Clau *-* estamos iguales odio a la gente ambiciosa que solo se te acerca para sacarte algo :/ . No , tú eres la mejor te amo *-* :3 3 ._**

**_Floor Sakura : Antes que nada deja de cambiar nombre de usuario a cada rato que me confundes gemela ¬w¬ , Bueno nada se pierde con soñar n.n ._**

**_Val- Dmr: SE IDENTIFICO ! *-* soy feliz :3 bueno muchas gracias , tranquila no estas sola en esto recuerdalo siempre en tu cabeza n.n . Cuidate un beso :3 ._**

**_Diana Carolina H.F : Sí , varias veces he querido ser despreocupada como que me da lo mismo lo que pase a mi alrededor y ser optimista y feliz sin importar los demás , solo yo n.n . Cuidate y suerte :D ._**

**_Shironeko: Bueno , no solo exite ese tipo de falsos , a pesar de que también odio cuando sonrien mucho solo para provecho de ellos ¬w¬ , existen los que te fallan en cualquier momento y tú pensabas que les improtabas :/ esos son los que almenos me rodean n.n , Bueno ahora casi nadie es normal creo e.e y si estas aquí es por algo , no muy claro pero estás por algo n.n .Actualizo cuando me llega la inspiración , sinceramente no tengo horarios ni fechas para escribir ._.u o publicar pero estoy muy inspirada con este fic por lo que creo que almenos a la semana habra 1 cap :3 ( es que tbn me tengo que adelantar con los otros :3 ) ._**

**_Bueno cuidense , recuerden que no estan solos y que lo unico que importa antes que nada eres tú y nadie más que tú :3_**

**_Sayonara , cuidense y suerte :D_**

**_Yanelix mejor NO ... Constanza :3_**


End file.
